An Eevee Trainer's Dream
by icypika
Summary: This is my reattempt at a Pokemon Fanfiction. This story is about a Beginning Pokemon Coordinator who saved an Eevee egg from the evil Hunter J. If you want to find out what happen then read on.
1. Prolouge Part 1

An Eevee Trainers Dream.

Prologue Part 1  
My name is Kai Kamiya I'm just a kid with a dream. I live in the Sinnoh Region and I'm 9 years old. I'm only about 3 feet tall, I have short brown hair, blue eyes, and I wear a light blue t shirt and khaki shorts and I have an Eevee pendant that I can't leave home without it . My dream is collect all the Eeveelutions and I also want to be a Pokémon coordinator. I'm on my way to completing my first dream to collect all the Eeveelutions. But I'm getting ahead of myself let's start with how I met my first Pokémon and life long partner. I was taking a walk through the forest outside of my house in Twinleaf town and I heard a cry from a Pokémon I ran towards the source of the cry and I saw an Espeon but it was severely injured.

I ran up to it and asked the Espeon, "What happened to you?"  
I didn't expect it to respond when all of the sudden I heard a voice in my head and it sounded feminine.

She pleaded, "I'm being hunted by Pokémon hunter. Please run and protect my baby!" As she said that an Eevee egg floated towards me and landed my hands. I said, "I can't communicate with Pokémon how am I suppose to communicate with your child once he or she hatches?"  
The Espeon said, "I'll send you what little physic energy I have left and you'll be able to communicate with my child once they hatch. Now hurry I can't talk much longer the hunter will be here soon." Before I could protest and beam of pink energy hit me and I didn't realize it but some of my hair had turned the same color as the Espeon's fur. I heard voices and hid behind a tree nearby and once I was behind the tree I peeked out from behind the tree with the egg I was holding and saw the wanted criminal Hunter J.

I heard her say, "Where is that egg?" I was about to run, but I stepped on a twig and alerted Hunter J to my presence she saw me and chased after me along with a Houndoom and she had caught up to me and commanded her Houndoom to use its tail to cut my back and she also told it to use flamethrower and I turned my back and I could feel the heat burning my back, but I didn't run I was going to make sure this egg didn't fall into Hunter J's hands. She eventually stopped I took the chance and I ran back to Twinleaf Town and her goons were chasing after me but she stopped them probably because it was too risky to keep coming after me since it was public place. I didn't know it but she said, "I swear to Arceus that I will find that kid and take my prize. This isn't the last you'll see of me kid count on it." Once I got home I collapsed in the living room and my mom and older sister came running over to me and saw the burns on my back and they were sure that there would be a scar left. My mother said, "Lily get your brother onto the couch and have him tell you what happened." My sister nodded. I opened my eyes and my sister had a look of pure worry for me and she asked, "Kai what happened to you?" I told her about everything that happened. My mom had heard all of this and said, "I'm going to call the police and tell them what happened." As my mom walked away my sister asked, "Kai what happened to your hair?"

I asked her, "What do you mean sis?"

She said, "Hold on I'll be right back," she ran upstairs to her room and came back downstairs with a hand mirror she handed it to me and looked at it and saw that a pink stripe the same color of an Espeon's fur had appeared in my hair. I would've screamed if I weren't so tired.

I said, "I don't know maybe this is a side effect of Espeon giving me her physic powers." My sister just nodded.

My mother came over and said, "Kids we need to go to Jubilife City."

I asked her, "Why do we need to go there?"

My mother answered, "For a few reasons, one is that I need you to get checked up by the doctor and Officer Jenny wants to asks you a few questions, and you might be interviewed."

I was shocked but eventually said, "On one condition I'll go."  
My mother asked, "What might that be?"

I answered with a small smile, "I want to go to the Pokémon Centre and see if the egg is healthy and I want to see a Pokémon Contest." My mother smiled having expected that answer and said yes.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Sup guys here's another fan fiction and I know it might not be Digimon, but I wanted to do this story.

Kai: By the way Icy am I gonna be in every story you write?

Icy: I'm not sure but most likely. Also I'm going to need a co-author for this story to help me write the contests and battles. So please PM or just leave it in the reviews and I'll contact you.

Kai: Also one last question for you guys do you want Kai and Lily to meet up with Ash, Dawn, and Brock later on in the story? Leave your answer in the reviews section enjoy.

Icy: Anyways till next time please read and review.


	2. Kai Makes a Friend

An Eevee Trainer's Dream Prologue Part 2

My mom, sister, and I had arrived in Jubilife City my mom told us that the first stop was to the police station. I didn't argue, since although it wasn't the most fun thing to do, but it was for my own safety. My family and I arrived at the station and my mom knocked on the door and said, "Excuse me, Officer Jenny are you there?" The door opened and Officer Jenny of Jubilife City came out and said with authority in her voice, "State your business miss and make it quick I'm waiting for a victim and of an attack from Sinnoh's most wanted criminal Hunter J. As well as his family."

My mom said, "That would be me I'm I called you a few days ago about my son's attack."

Officer Jenny said, "I'm sorry about that but this is a major issue if Hunter J is willing to attack kids just to get her prize."

My mom replied, "I understand, but I'm worried about my son's safety. Can we continue this conversation inside?" The officer nodded and we walked into the station.

Officer Jenny said, " may I ask your son a few questions in private?" My mom nodded but she was hesitant. The officer continued, "Thank you, why'll I question your son I suggest you get a room for your family at the Pokémon Center."

My sister asked, "Isn't the Pokémon Center only for trainers?"

Officer Jenny said, "Yes, but I have informed them that you were coming and were going to need a place to say." My sister was about to ask another question, but my mom pulled her away and the two of them left to go to the Pokémon Center.

Once they left Officer Jenny turned to me and asked, "So Kai was it?" I just nodded and she continued, "Can you describe to me what you saw? I need to confirm who you saw was Hunter J."

I nodded and said, "The person was girl who had silver hair, blue eyes, she wore a black coat that went down to her heels, she had a weird gauntlet on her right arm, and she had a red skin tight jumpsuit."

She took down the notes and continued, "That's the best description we have of her so far. Did you see what Pokémon she used?"

I said, "I only saw a Houndoom and that was all that I saw of her Pokémon."

She replied, "Hm… this is the first I've heard of her using a houndoom, but it might be a new member of her team. Last question what was she after and do you know why she wanted it?"

I said, "She was after an Espeon and her egg, but I don't know why she wanted the egg so badly."

She sighed and said, "Thanks for the info we'll keep an eye out for her." The questioning ended just as my mother and sister walked back into the police station. Officer Jenny walked up to my mom and asked to speak with her in private. My mom nodded and told my sister and me to go to the Pokémon Center and she'd meet us there after she was done speaking with Officer Jenny. My sister and I nodded and headed to the Pokémon Center.

Out of POV with Officer Jenny and :

The two adults were sitting in Jenny's office. Officer Jenny spoke with a serious tone to , "I've learned everything I could from your son and I fear he might end up a target of Hunter J do you or your husband have any Pokémon to protect Kai?"

shook her head and said, "I'm afraid I don't have any Pokémon that can protect Kai and my husband died when my son was 5 years old."

Officer Jenny said, "That's what I was afraid to hear and none of my officers can help since they will be busy trying to hunt down Hunter J."

asked, "Well what do you propose we should do?"

Officer Jenny said, "We have two options one is that we keep Kai in a secure area until he's safe or have him remain in Jubilife City with my officers and me."

said, "I'm not sure if that could work my son although for the most is fidgety he might get bored staying in one place for a long time, since in a year he's supposed to start his Pokémon journey."

Officer Jenny said, "I don't think I can allow that until Hunter J is caught and brought into custody. I do have one idea that could work."

said, "What's your idea?"

Officer Jenny said, "If he is so set on going on a journey if he could two experienced trainers to travel with him I might allow it or I could contact the Pokémon Ranger Union and inform them of the situation and ask them to send a ranger to travel with him, but they won't agree unless they have a real reason to come."

said, "The first option sounds like the best option, but I'm not sure if he can find two trainers to travel with him."

Officer Jenny said, "Alright if he can find two trainers to travel with him then I'll agree to let him go on his journey." thanked Officer Jenny and went back to Pokémon Center.

Kai's POV Pokémon Center:

My sister and I had arrived at the center and I walked up to Nurse Joy and asked her, "Excuse me, Nurse Joy can you take a look at my Pokémon egg?"

Nurse Joy looked down at me and said, "Of course sweetie, but aren't you a little too young to be a trainer much less have a Pokémon egg?"

My sister said, "Nurse Joy this my brother the one my mom and I told you about. Kai I'm going to go to the room and clean up here's a key and meet me there once you're done."

Nurse Joy said," OH! So you're Kai, I'll take good care of it and inform you once I'm done checking on it."

I thanked her when I heard someone say, "What's a squirt like you doing with a Pokémon egg?"

I turned towards the voice and saw a boy my age he had brown spikey hair, black eyes, and wore a light green t-shirt with khaki shorts.

I asked him, "Who are you?"

He said with a bit of an ego, "My name is Kenny and I'm the one who should have that Pokémon egg not you."

I heard a girl probably my age say, "Leave him alone Kenny." I turned towards the voice and saw a girl with long dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, and she wore a pink short sleeved shirt with a black skirt with pink boots. I thought she look kind of cute but I shook that thought out of my head and thanked her for the help.

She said, "Its no problem he's a real jerk."

I said, "Thanks again anyways. What's your name?"

She smiled and said, "My name's Dawn nice to meet you. What's your name?"

I answered, "Kai, so Dawn what are you doing here?"

She said, "I'm here to watch the Pokémon Contest."

I said, "Really me too."

She said, "Maybe we could sit next to each other during the contest."

Before I could answer I heard my sister come downstairs and said, "Kai, what's going on? It can't take that long to get the egg checked."

My sister turned towards Dawn and had a teasing smirk on her face and said, "Kai did you get yourself a girlfriend?"

I had a faint blush on my face and said, "No, she just stopped a kid from teasing me."

Dawn said also with a faint blush on her face, "Yeah that's all it was." All of the sudden an older woman came up behind her and I assumed she was Dawn's mother.

The woman said, "There you are Dawn you know you shouldn't run off like that."

Dawn said, "Sorry mom but Kenny was teasing Kai and I wanted to stop him."

Dawn's mother said, "Where have I heard the name Kai before?"

My sister spoke up and said, "Probably from my mom ."

Dawn's mother looked at my sister and said, "Oh Lily I didn't notice you there. Wait Kai is your brother?" My sister nodded. Johanna continued, "Wait if he is your mother told me he was attacked by Hunter J. Dear are you ok?" I just nodded and Dawn spoke up, "Mom you just said we were just coming to see a contest."

Johanna sighed and said, "That was a bit of a lie I knew if I told you the truth then you wouldn't come."

Dawn turned to me and asked, "Kai is it true that you were attacked by Hunter J?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, but I'm ok now."

Johanna said, "Well now that that's out of the way we should head to the contest hall."

I asked, "It doesn't start for a while besides my mom needs to know where I am."

Johanna said, "I'll call her and let her know where we are."

Hunter J's POV:

I had placed a tracker on the kid before he got away, but I couldn't go to Jubilife City I was too easy to be noticed, then an idea came to me. I pulled out my phone and called an organization from another region and said, "Yes Red eyes I have a job for you and your pinchers meet me in the forest outside of Twinleaf Town and I'll give you more details later. As for what you'll get I'll help you with that plan of yours in the Oblivia region." Red Eyes agreed and hung up.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: BOOM! Cliffhanger and I promise you the next chapter will be the last part of the prologue I'm still looking for a co-author PM me if your interested.

Kai: Please read and review and tell us what you think of bringing in the Pokémon Ranger franchise.


	3. Final Prolouge

An Eevee's Trainer's Dream

Hunter J's POV:

I was waiting for Red Eyes to get here, but he was late. All of the sudden I saw a UFO thing with Red Eyes riding with some of his pinchers following behind.

He said, "What is this job you have for me?"

I answered with a smirk, "Hunt down this kid and bring me the egg then I'll help you with your plan. Do we have a deal?"

He answered, "Maybe what is the big deal about this egg?"

I said, "It's a key to power. That's all your getting out of me."

He said, "Very well, what do I do with the kid?"

I said with an evil smirk bring him to me along with the egg." I tossed him a GPS and said, "Use this to track the kid down." He nodded and flew off. I thought back to the prophecy, "To unlock the power that which you speak bring the Eevee whose fur us as pink as the sunset to my ruins and also bring forth the chosen child of light whose life is bound to the egg." I thought to myself,_ that power will be mine no matter what._

Kai's POV:

I was sitting next to Dawn watch the appeal round and although I was excited to be here something just wasn't right and something tells me it had to do with the egg. I asked Dawn's mom if I could to the bathroom, but I really just wanted to check on the egg. When I got outside of the contest hall someone with blond hair that had red in it grabbed me and said, "Alright you can tell us where that egg of your is or we'll make you tell us got it?"

I said, "I'll never tell you where it is!"

The guy said, "It's a pity we didn't want to hurt you. Bob, Georgia get those two Magnamite over here and give our little friend a shock. I saw a man and a woman had these weird gauntlets on their arms but it didn't last long when all of the sudden the magnamites thudershocked me. I screamed but I didn't say anything they kept shocking me until I was too weak and told them it was at the Pokémon Center. Red eyes as I had learned his name took me with him to make sure I was telling the truth. I opened my eyes and said to Nurse Joy, "I'm sorry, but please get the egg out of here." Red eyes yanked my arms shutting me up, but I decided to give my new physic powers a try I focused on a napkin holder and tried to lift into the air and to my surprise it worked I decided to float the napkin holder over Red Eye's head and dropped it on him he dropped me and I was free I ran as fast as I could to get to the egg. Red Eyes noticed this and told his pinchers to get me they tried to stop me, but I used the same trick on them that I did there leader and dropped two napkin holders on their heads as I jumped past them and grabbed the egg and I saw Nurse Joy had called the police and I just kept running. Red Eyes told his pinchers to chase after me when I got outside I was at a dead end and the pinchers had cornered me I was praying to Mew that some thing would happen when all of the sudden the egg glowed and hatched into an Eevee but wherever it was meant to be white it was pink it saw me and asked, "Mema?"

Pokemon Ranger's POV, Above Jubilife city:

I had gotten a call from Officer Jenny about possible Pincher activity and I was sent to check it out I was going to go to the police station, but I saw a flash of light from an ally I looked down and saw kid with a Pink furred Eevee being cornered by Red Eyes I swooped down and snatched up the kid and his Eevee and I quickly flew to the police station and dropped the kid off there and I told Officer Jenny about what I saw.

Dawn's POV, outside of the contest hall:

My mom, Lily, and I were looking for Kai he said he had to use the bathroom, but he didn't come back we decided to check and see if he is at the Center. When we got there we saw that center was a mess napkins were on the floor. Lily asked Nurse Joy, "What happened here?"

She answered, "I don't have time to explain your brother is missing he taken here by these thugs and he escaped somehow, but I don't know how."

We were all shocked we went to the police station only to see Kai there with an Eevee with pink fur wherever there was suppose to be white fur. Kai was out cold, but the Eevee kept licking him trying to wake him up. We quickly asked Officer Jenny what happened she answered, "All I know is that Kai was attacked by a criminal group from the Oblivia region. That's all I know but perhaps Ranger Summer (Look up the girl character from Pokémon Ranger Guardian Signs) can explain better."

The girl now known as Summer, "I'm a Pokémon Ranger from the Oblivia region. The group that attacked Kai is criminal organization knows as Pokémon Pinchers they take wild Pokémon from there homes by using a control gauntlet. I don't know why they were after your friend here, but my guess would be that they were after that Eevee egg you friend had. I should probably take back to the Union for safety. She was about take the Eevee, but it jumped behind Kai as he was starting to wake up.

Once he woke up he said, "What happened? The last thing I remember was Eevee hatching and its all a blur after that." I heard a voice in my head say, "Mema don't let her take me away." The voice sounded like a little girls so I assumed it was the Eevee's. I turned towards the little Eevee and pet it and it snuggled up to me. I turned toward the Pokémon Ranger and said, "I understand you want to protect Eevee but I'd rather she stay with me."

The ranger was shocked and said, "Alright on one condition use this if you ever get in trouble and contact me. I looked at it was a Stylus that Rangers use to capture pokemon. She said, "I'm off to report this to the union I'll contact you officer Jenny when I have new information." The officer nodded as the ranger left.

She said, "You 5 better head home, but first Kai I need to see your back." I was confused why, but I didn't argue. I took my shirt off and Officer Jenny ripped something off of it. Before I could my shirt back on Dawn had caught a glimpse at it. Something tells me she won't leave me alone about it. I held out my arm to Eevee and told her mentally to get onto my shoulders she didn't question me and did so and made herself comfortable. I asked her mentally, _Eevee I'm going to give you a name. How does Eon sound? _She shook her head excitedly. We knew we had a long tough journey together, but we knew we would have fun with it and take care of anything that will be thrown at us. 

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Here's the end of the prologue. Also I want to give a shout out to Dark Fox Kitt for her letting me use the name Eon. Check out here stories my personal favorite is the Child of Mew and its Sequel. Anyways PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Also I'm still looking for a co-author PM if your interested.


	4. NOTICE!

NOTICE!

Hey guys icypika here with a question. Should Dawn and Kai meet up with Ash and Brock? Also what do you think of the idea of tag team contests? Please leave an answer to each question in the review also I'm still looking for a coauthor please message me if your interested.


	5. Chapter 4

Kai's POV:

It's been a year since the incident in Jubilife City and I haven't seen hide nor hair of the pincher or Hunter J and that worried me. Anyways Dawn and I have become great friends and both of us are looking forward to starting our journey together. I've also been training Eon just in case we get attacked. She knows Shadow Ball, Quick Attack, Swift and Tackle. She's quite strong for a one-year-old Eevee. That didn't stop me from being protective. Sadly though my sister had to travel to Hoenn to meet with her boyfriend. So I won't see her for a while.

My mom called me down and said, "Kai come down here. We have big news about how contest will work this year."

I ran downstairs and saw the news report.

The reporter said, "BIG NEWS FOR NEW CORDINATORS! This year we will be having tag team contest. You want to find out more come to the Jubilife City a week before the first contest. All we'll tell you now is that you need a partner and a team name. SEE YOU THEN!"

I was excited ever since my sister told me about double battles I was hoping to compete in a whole new type of contest based on them. I heard a knock on the door and opened the door and saw Dawn.

She asked, "Hey did you hear the news?"

I answered, "You bet we definitely need team up."

She said, "Yeah, but I need to get a Pokémon first before we do anything."

We headed towards Professor Rowan's Lab in Sandgem Town.

We headed towards the lab when we saw an injured Pikachu. I ran towards it and picked it up and it thunder shocked me, but I ignored it.

I asked it, "What happened to you?"

It answered, "I'm being chased by these thieves."

I answered, "Don't worry we'll protect you from them."

The Pikachu said, "Thanks. WAIT you can understand me!"

I said, "Yup, its a long story. Lets get you to Professor Rowan's House." We were about to head to the lab when all of sudden I saw a hot air balloon that looked like a meowth in the sky coming towards them. They landed and said, "Give us that Pikachu."

I said, "No way! Eon ready for battle?"

She said, "Yeah I'm ready to take on any pinchers."

I said, "You pinchers aren't getting this Pikachu."

The woman said, "Who are these pinchers? We are Team Rocket."

I said, "Whatever you're not getting this Pikachu."

The woman said, "Go Seviper!"

I said, "Eon start off with quick attack!"

The woman said," Seviper dodge, then use poison tail."

I answered, "Eon Dodge! Then use shadow ball."

The woman responded," Quick dodge it." Seviper moved to late and the shadow ball hit.

I ordered, "Eon use swift then quick attack."

The woman said in a frantic voice,"Dodge it and use bite." But Seviper wasn't fast enough and got hit by both attacks.

The Pikachu jumped out my hands and used thunderbolt and literally sent them flying.

"You're strong, but lets get you to the lab." I praised the Pikachu.

Dawn said, "Great job Kai, you weren't kidding when you said you have been training Eon."

I said, "Yeah, but if they aren't pinchers then who were they."

"Who knows." Dawn said. We continued on to the lab.

Ash's POV:

I had just caught a Starly to search for Pikachu I remembered Professor Oak saying something about a Professor Rowan in the sinnoh region and I decided to try and find him. On the way I met Brock and we decided to travel together again. I told him about how I lost Pikachu and he said we should go to see Professor Rowan to see if he heard of a injured Pikachu in the area.

Kai's POV:

Dawn and I had arrived at the lab with the Pikachu.

Professor Rowan said, "Dawn you and Kai are early."

Dawn said, "We know, but this Pikachu is injured and we don't know who its trainer is."

Just then the doors to the lad opened and two boys came in. One of them looked my age with black hair and eyes. The other one looked 16 and had brown skin and had slit for eyes. The Pikachu jumped out of my hands and jumped into his hands.

I asked, "Is this your Pikachu?"

He said, "Yeah thanks for finding him."

I said, "Thats fine, but how did you lose him or even get it injured?"

He said, "Its a long story."

Dawn interrupted, "Can you explain later I need to get my starter Pokemon."

The boy said, "Oh you're starting your journey sweet."

Professor Rowan said, "Dawn here are your choices for your starter. The water pokemon,Piplup, the fire type pokemon, Chimchar, and the grass type pokemon, Turtwig."

Dawn took a good look at each Pokemon and decided that Chimchar was energetic, Piplup was proud and the turtwig was calm.

Dawn said, "I pick Piplup."

Professor Rowan said, "Okay, Dawn. Here you go, Piplup's pokemon." He handed her a pokeball. Dawn turned towards Piplup and returned it to its pokeball intending to take it out later.

The smaller of the two boys said, "So Kai who are you going to pick for your starter?"

I answered him, "I don't need one I'm using my Eevee or Eon as I like to call her."

He said, "Oh yeah I never introduced myself my name is Ash and this here is my friend Brock."

Professor Rowan said, "By the way Kai I have a gift from your sister."

"Really? I wonder what it is." I said. Professor Rowan gave a pokeball. I looked at it and tossed the pokeball in the air releasing the pokemon inside. I took a look at it and I was surprised it was a shiny Ralts. It had a blue green helmet and had a white body. I shouted, "WOW! My sister caught me a Shiny Ralts!"

Brock said, "Hmm..That's a very interesting Ralts. It looks well cared for and healthy. Its well enough to travel with too. Your sister must be a good trainer."

Ash asked, "Kai so are you going to challenge the gyms?"  
I shook my head and said, "No, I'm competing in contests."

Brock asked, "Kai can I ask how you got an Eevee?"

My face went white remembering the incident when I saved Eevee.

I said, "I'd rather not talk about it." I rubbed where my scar was.

Ash said, "You don't have talk about it if it's making you uncomfortable. How about a battle to get your mind off things."

I said, "Sure,but I'm warning you it won't be an easy win. I've been training Eon ever since she hatched."

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Sup guys Icy here with a special guest.

KuroYuki: What's up people! Its me KuroYuki.


	6. Chapter 5

No one's Pov

Kai and Ash stared each other down from opposites side of the field outside of Professor Rowan's lab.

Kai sent out Eon and Ash sent out Pikachu.

Eon said, "Pikachu we might've been friends before, but now were opponents and I won't hold back."

Pikachu replied, "I wouldn't want you to." Kai was listening to this and said, "Eon start off with quick attack!"

Ash commanded,"Pikachu dodge, then use thunderbolt." Pikachu dodged and sent a thunderbolt at Eon.

Kai said, "Eon dodge it and get close to Pikachu."

Ash realising that Kai is planning something said," Don't let it get close. Keep it away with thundershock." Pikachu sent out a series of lightning at Eon to keep it away.

Kai ordered, "Use quick attack to keep up with Pikachu once you're close enough use swift."

"Pikachu! Quickly, get away." Ash said urgently. Eon had gotten close enough by then and used swift. It hit Pikachu dead on. Pikachu stumbled back some but got up none the less.

Eon said, "You're quick Pikachu, but are you quick enough to dodge this?" She launched another swift attack Pikachu got hit but it didn't do much damage.

Ash said." Pikachu use thunderbolt while it's still close." Pikachu did just that and it hit Eon right on the mark. Eon took a lot of damage, but remained standing.

Kai said," Eon use shadow ball."

Brock said, "That Eevee is strong. Dawn how long has Kai had that Eevee?"

She answered, "Only a year. Lets just say he got it from someone." then Dawn turned her attention back to the battle leaving Brock to his thoughts.

Ash said," Pikachu dodge it using quick attack and use iron tail to finish it." The attack hit dead on because Eon couldn't dodge quickly enough and was knocked out. Kai ran up to his fallen partner and picked her up. He didn't realize his leaning down would end up showing Brock and Ash the Pink stripe in his hair.

Ash asked, "Hey, Kai. What is that Pink stripe in your hair?"

Kai stuttered, "I… uh…"

Dawn came to the rescue and said, "It was a joke I played on him and it won't come out." Brock could tell they were lying he had 10 younger siblings he would know, but he let it go for now.

Ash just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Whatever, anyways that was a great battle Kai."

Kai said, "Thanks."

10 minutes later Kai's POV:

Eon was healed thanks to Brock's supplies Professor Rowan had given me my pokedex and pokeballs.

I said, "Thanks Brock you're prepared. Why do you have so much supplies?"

He said, "Well you see I want to be a pokemon breeder and stuff like this is only the basics."

Ash said, "So Dawn, Kai where are you going to?"

I answered, "To Jubilife City for the first Tag team Contest."

Ash said, "What? I've never heard of that."

Dawn said, "Its a new type of Pokemon Contest they are trying this year."

Ash said, "Sounds cool, but I'm interested in the nearest gym."

I said, "That would be in Oreburgh City. Thats past Jubilife City."

Ash said, "If thats the case we should travel together."

This was a problem for me since, I have to stop at the police station to speak with

Officer Jenny and meet with the Pokemon Ranger.

I said, "No you don't need to."

Ash said, "Why not? We're all headed for the same direction."

I stuttered, "Its… uh… complicated."

Brock said," Oh? Complicated you say? Does it have to do with why you and Dawn lied about the pink stripe in your hair?"

I asked him, "How did you know?"

He answered, "I have 10 younger siblings. I learned how to tell lie from truth."

"Oh..I guess I'll start from the beginning. It happened last year when I was walking in the forest near my home. I heard a cry of a pokemon and went to investigate it. I found a espeon that was severely injured. I asked what happened to it when it used its psychic powers to tell me that a pokemon hunter was after its egg. It asked me to protect its egg and gave the rest of her powers so that I could speak with its baby. Because of the psychic powers it gave a part of my hair turned pink, which is the pink stripe you saw. I tried to hide when the hunter came but I stepped on a twig and alerted her of my presence. By the way, the hunter was called Hunter J. She saw me and used her houndoom to burn my back." Here I pulled up my shirt to show my scars and they looked horrified except Dawn cause she already knows," I kept running while holding the egg. I managed to lose her and ran into my home. My family saw me and got me treated. They obviously called the police and I got questioned by them. Then hardly even a day after I got attacked by some group called Pinchers who were working for Hunter J. I was lucky to escape from them, but I got cornered by them in an alley and Eon hatched. Then I got saved by a Pokemon Ranger."

Ash asked, "How did you escape from them?"

I said, "I tried my new Psychic powers and dropped napkin holders on their heads."

Ash and Brock were both extremely shocked.

Brock asked, "Dawn how did you learn about this?"

She answered, "I was at the same pokemon center he was when he asked nurse Joy to check Eon's Egg. We also went to watch the same pokemon contest. Kai went to take a bathroom break, but he took too long and when me, my mom, and Lily, Kai's older sister went to find him. We were shocked to find him at the police station. I got told the story there."

Brock said, "Well Kai if thats the case looks like you're going to need some protection. Thats even more of a reason for us to travel together."

I sighed and said, "Well I guess I do need two experienced trainers to travel."

"Then it's settled. We will all travel together." Ash said.

I said, "Are you sure? Its going to be dangerous."

Ash said, "What's the point of going on a pokemon journey if you're afraid of danger."

Professor Rowan was also shocked since he hadn't heard of this said, "All of you take care of each other and Kai be careful."

"Ok and thanks, Professor." Kai said as he waved at him leaving with the others to traveling to Jubilife City. We were on our journey and we were traveling for awhile all of sudden we heard someones stomach growl all of us turn towards Ash and he says, "Guys, can we stop for lunch?"

I said, "Ash we've only been traveling for a few minutes."

Brock said, "It's fine we all are hungry I'm sure, besides the pokemon need to eat too."

I said,"Alright, we'll eat lunch here."

Dawn said,"We should let out our pokemon now." So they brought the pokemon that was still in the pokeballs.

I let out my Shiny Ralts to think of a nickname for her I came up with the nickname Athena.

I said to the Ralts, "I'm going to call you Athena. Do you like it?"

She said timidly, "Um… Ok." I sighed and remembered Ralts are shy at first.

Ash asked, "So Kai can you really talk to Pokemon?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah it's a real gift."

Ash asked, "Can you ask Pikachu if I'm raising it right?"

Pikachu sighed and said, "Ash you're taking care of me perfectly fine." I told Ash exactly what Pikachu smiled and pet pikachu on the head in which pikachu snuggled into. I smiled and Brock said, "Kai you would make a great Pokemon Breeder."

I said, "Thanks Brock thats actually apart of my dream. I want to get all the Eeveelutions."

Brock said, "I wouldn't mind teaching you how to be a breeder, Kai."

I replied,"Thanks I'm going to need it since there are 8 Eeveelutions."

Ash asked puzzled, "8? Don't you mean 7?"  
I shook my head and said, "No theres 8 a new one was discovered in the Kalos region and its a brand new type as well."

Ash asked, "What's the new type?"

I said, "Fairy type they are immune to Dragon type moves and are super effective on them."

Brock piped in then,"I heard about those fairy types. It's fairly new so I don't know much about them."

I said, "Yeah not much is known about them all I know is Ralts is also a fairy type. I'm hoping to learn more about them."

"Good luck with that. I'll help in anyway I can."Dawn said.

"Me,too."Ash said.

"I will as well. I'm fairly curious myself." Brock said.

"Thanks, guys."I told them.

"Lunch is ready guys."Brock called. We all sat down and had some of Brock's soup.

I said, "Brock this is delicious. Also if I remember correctly there is also an new type evolution called Mega Evolution. All I know is that you need is special stone."

Brock said,"Really, now? That is very interesting." After that conversation, we finished our lunch and continued heading towards Jubilife City. We traveled for a little while longer and it started to get dark, so we decided to stop and set up camp and start training together for the contest.

Dawn said, "So Kai what should our team name be?"

I said, "I don't know maybe something along the lines of Team Superstar."

She said, "Thats a good team name, but I have a better idea team Shining Stars."

"Thats a great team name," We heard someone say we turned in the direction and saw a young man in a green long coat with a red gem in it and he had a harp.

We heard another voice that sounded female said, "I agree thats a great name you two seem to have a shining friendship. My name is Zoey by the way and my friend is Nando him and I are partners for the tag-team contests. Our name is the Mystro and the Mistress."

I said, "Its nice to meet you. Are you guys heading to Jubilife City as well?"

Nando said, "Yes, perhaps we should travel there together."

I said in an uncertain voice, "Um I guess if you don't mind training with Dawn and I."

Zoey said, "Sure sounds like fun.


End file.
